memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Excelsior
The captain's log of the was the method used by the commanding officer to record what happened to their starship and to officially record the ship's missions. Log entrants * James T. Kirk * Hikaru Sulu Entries 2285 *; Captain's Log, Stardate 8878.1 : "We have entered the outer rim of the Argelian system on our mission to 'work out the bugs' out of the Excelsior. It has been fifteen years since I last visited this system... ...And looked straight into the face of Hell!" *; Captain's Log, Supplemental : "My remembrance of other days, other missions, was interrupted by an urgent, if somewhat baffling, message from Starfleet." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 8878.1 : "We encountered the inhabitants of Enoch IV just after planet fall. Their reaction to our arrival was surprising, though not wholly unexpected." *; Captain's Log, Supplemental : "Lt. Saavik managed to question an Enochian youth with the aid of our ship's computer. Unfortunately the boy was... ...Largely uncooperative." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 8818.4 : "The Excelsior has been lured to the uncharted planet Enoch IV by the malevolent non-corporeal entity known as Redjac-- the murderous Jack the Ripper of Earth history. Seeking revenge on this command and subsisting on the emotion of fear, it has already killed-- horribly-- three of my crew. It intends to kill us all!" *; Captain's Log, Supplemental : "The Enochians are keeping their distance. That is fortunate, as this 'temple' is only slightly more defensible than the grounds around it. It doors remain eternally open-- --To those courage enough to look upon a legacy of horror stretching back across the a eons." *; Captain's Log, Supplemental : "I have never been so certain of my own mortality as in that second before I felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam-- --Or felt so alive as when I heard the equally familiar brogue of Chief engineer Scott." *; Captain's Log, Stardate 8818.7 : "Relief teams have been dispatched to eleviate the suffering of the inhabitants until Starfleet can send more substantial aid. One of my crew is also in need." 2290s *; Captain's log, USS ''Excelsior, stardate 8730.1'' : We are in pursuit of the alien pirates who attacked Deep Space 3 and took six members of our crew hostage, then slaughtered ninety-four innocent Klingon colonists. Their heading and velocity have put them within an uninhabited portion of the Neutral Zone and their ultimate destination remains unclear. So far, we have received no answer to our requests for either a conference with Captain Kirk or the records of his previous encounter with these aliens. What we have received are strict orders from Starfleet not to cross the Klingon side of the border. We are therefore proceeding at maximum warp to intercept the pirates. ( |War Dragons}}) 2293 *; Stardate 9521.6. Captain's Log, USS Excelsior : "Hikaru Sulu commanding. After three years, I've concluded my first assignment as master of this vessel, cataloging gaseous planetary anomalies in Beta Quadrant. We are heading home under full impulse power. I am pleased to report that ship and crew have functioned well." Appendices Connections External link * category:logs category:uSS Excelsior